


You are my Love, my only Star

by peanutpotato



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: F/M, 男役性轉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 20:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutpotato/pseuds/peanutpotato
Summary: 追星人妻凜爺日常，一篇看起來很R2的M2文。





	You are my Love, my only Star

 

 

 

　　「理想型？」凜音思考數秒鐘後毫不猶豫列出一串，「嗯……臉要小一點，最好是尖的，比我高一點不要高太多，最好是有那種貴族王子的高冷氣質，私底下偶爾會非常冷面笑匠但平常不怎麼大笑的反差萌……」

　　「不就是你老公嘛？」旁邊的伶美斜眼看她。

　　「對對對沒錯沒錯就是我老公！啊討厭你太懂我了你怎麼這麼懂我嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿──」

　　坐在對面兩個跟她們同單位的小妹妹目瞪口呆，其中一個人還比較不節制地露出「蛤」的驚異神情。

　　伶美嘆口氣，替凜音解釋：「此老公非彼老公。」

 

 

 

　　凜音有時候會思考，自己跟伶美到底是什麼關係。

　　長大過程中她也知道不少偶像明星，也喜歡過這個歌手那個演員，但從來沒想過自己會變成跟中學那種為了參加演唱會作業遲交一邊被打手心一邊神情恍惚春色蕩漾的同學一樣的人。

　　只能說一切都是命。

　　沒有跟別人安利過愛豆的飯不叫做飯，凜音的安利之路道阻且長。她的小學死黨風醬跟她說「男團？看什麼男團？男團有我家那口子帥？」，她的表妹花乃被她拉著看了一小時精選影片之後回應「我還是比較喜歡二次元精靈系正太」。只有伶美，同辦公室跟她特別投緣的伶美，get到了她的波長。

　　問題就在於波形不太一樣。

　　伶美是那種冷靜穩重努力型的上班女郎，凜音一開始對這事不太抱希望，只是因為伶美主動問起她包包上掛的某個吊飾說設計好看，她才小心翼翼開始跟她介紹「銀河帝國」五大帥哥（都還不好意思讓她知道吊飾背面「帝國軍」三個字什麼意思）。伶美當下反應不冷不熱，沒想到過幾天，凜音在工作群組裡發現伶美的頭像換成銀河帝國某張應援海報，她差點沒在辦公室大叫出聲。

　　她立刻開了個一對一視窗，與伶美共享差不多三十句對話的尖叫狂喜以及哭泣。夏威夷，去什麼夏威夷，我現在就身在夏威夷，這裡是天堂。

　　然後伶美的下一句訊息立刻把她打包送往北極。

　　「我現在是氧氣女孩了。［愛心］［愛心］［愛心］［汙］」

　　凜音這才注意到，伶美當作頭像的海報圖被她裁切過，畫面裡只有她家宇宙之王顏皇陛下梨花花，以及跟她家梨花花勾肩搭背狀甚親暱的蘑菇。

 

 

 

　　蘑菇。

　　當紅男團「銀河帝國」成員共有五人，天真活潑自然撩的忙內小海豹七海、健身狂魔但永遠被欺壓去做粗活的能力者蓮水、個子最高長相最man卻時不時外露少女心的神木悠未、以及她家氣場籠罩整個銀河的隊長梨花花凰稀。

　　還有那個蘑菇。

　　凜音知道應該理智追星，知道飯愛豆是要讓自己開心不是要讓自己生氣，但她偶爾真的有點受不了那個蘑菇，在她看來蘑菇緒月在團裡唯一的人設就是對她家梨花花沒大沒小予取予求，而她家梨花就得拼命容忍退讓。

　　這種時候她腦內就會同時出現兩種聲音，一個是伶美，另一個是她追星之後認識的飯圈長輩瀨音。瀨音經營自己的服飾品牌與網購通路，飯男團的資歷比她多十幾年，替「帝國軍」設計過三套會服，早已練就一邊捨命追星一邊笑看江湖的境界。

　　瀨音：蘑菇沒有「沒大沒小予取予求」，你家梨花也沒有「拼命容忍退讓」，這些都是你捕風捉影自行生產的劇情，你這樣是在朝毒唯之路邁進，毒唯傷腦。

　　伶美：什麼沒大沒小予取予求？那是「撒嬌」！什麼拼命容忍退讓？那叫「寵溺」！有沒有一點sense！？

　　這種時候，凜音通常會緩慢爬上床，做出標準的瑜珈嬰兒式，然後用被子一層層蓋在自己身上隔絕裡外，並小心不要動到床上她剛疊好的兩人份衣物。

　　她需要讓腦袋清醒一點。

　　然後就有人隔著被子在搥她屁股。

　　「這裡是屁股嗎，傑尼龜？」

　　「不是。」凜音繼續把自己悶在被子山底。

　　她頭頂的被子被翻開，她正牌老公的饅頭臉探進來。

　　「所以這邊才是屁股囉？」饅頭臉被拳頭取代，「那我可以搥這邊囉？」

　　「不可以。」凜音推開拳頭，把被子拉回原狀，「你不是我的理想型。」

　　被子再度被拉開，一把塑膠扇子伸進來，「那這個是不是你的理想型？」

　　凜音怒吼著掀開被子跳起五丈高。

　　「還我啊啊啊不要亂動啊啊啊那個有梨花簽名的啊啊啊啊啊───」

 

 

 

　　「難怪，嚇我一跳，」比較心直口快那個後輩小妹點頭說道，「就記得上次員工旅遊有看到過，好像就不是長這樣子……」

　　「是個電眼大帥哥。」另一個後輩小妹湊過來一起點頭。

　　「欸，前輩，是說你先生都不會介意你叫另外一個男的『老公』嗎？」

　　……你這個後輩也太心直口快了一點。

 

 

 

　　後輩心直口快的問題讓凜音思考了一下午。是啊，她還真沒想過。

　　下班後朝夏來載她，她一上車就問：「欸，問你喔，你會不會介意我亂叫我那個愛豆是『老公』？你知道我不是認真的對吧？我還是最在乎你的喔！」

　　朝夏握著方向盤皺起眉頭。

　　「嗯……確實，一開始會啦，就聽到自己老婆整天在那邊『老公老公』講別人，又知道你說的不是我，感覺真的很怪，也的確有點不舒服，就覺得『欸那我算什麼』……」

　　凜音心一沉，嗷嗚。

　　「但反正後來就習慣了啦，想說你們粉絲可能大家都這麼叫吧，而且你也沒有瘋狂到真的好像忘記自己結婚了，沒有虧待我就好。更何況……」朝夏突然得意地笑起來，笑聲有點不懷好意。「更何況你的正牌老公還是我嘛，要抱抱也是我在抱，要親親也是我在親，夜深人靜月黑風高那個軟~玉~溫~香也都是我在爽……」

　　乘客禮儀第一條，不要對正在開車的駕駛進行肢體攻擊。

　　所以凜音直到兩人進了大樓電梯才動手擰朝夏耳朵。

 

 

 

　　「你還是快點入教吧，」過了幾天她和伶美聊到這件事，伶美義正嚴詞提出忠告，「這樣你就不會在朝夏面前滿腦子都是你跟梨花的不可描述，你只會在朝夏面前滿腦子都是蘑菇跟梨花的不可描述，誰都沒辦法說你精神出軌。」

　　凜音發現自己竟然無法反駁。

 

 

 

　　凜音一向認為自己是個講理好相處的人，所以她真的試過，她真的想跟瀨音一樣笑看各家cp粉親媽粉毒唯粉群魔亂舞的言論並秉持「人人有追星自由」的尊重態度。

　　但她偶爾實在忍不住想開啟雷神之錘消滅所有O2粉。什麼氧氣女孩，明明是臭氧吧你們，求求諸位自發前往南極圈拯救地球，不要留在平地上禍害世界。

　　她原本以為自己與伶美的友情能幫助她維持理智，結果她錯了。接收到她試探性傳過去的訊息之後，伶美花了十分鐘丟各種［害羞］［捂臉］［愛心］［握手］的表情符號給她，然後傳來一串網址：「老福特上太太整理的O2編年史，鉅細靡遺配圖配視頻，妙筆生花字字珠璣幽默風趣感天動地，看完你還不入坑這輩子我絕對再也不找你安利。http://www......」

　　於是凜音點開網址。

 

　　 **警告：黃暴，OOC，強攻誘受，監禁，藥物，道具play，※＃◆㊣？◎〃⊥↙＆±∩㏒……**

**「不要……不要……隊長，不要這樣……」被縛住手腳的緒月掙扎著後退……**

 

　　凜音迅速關掉視窗，紅色的硝煙在她大腦前額葉邊緣朵朵炸開。

　　然後伶美突然連續傳了一串訊息。

　　「剛才那個不要點開！！！」

　　「絕對不要點開！！！」

　　「我丟錯了！！！」

　　「刪掉它！關對話視窗！求求你！！！」

　　「刪掉對話紀錄！刪掉！」

　　「我丟另外一個給你！這個才是對的！看這個！下面這個！」

　　「算了你趕快關對話視窗！關掉！刪紀錄！我用寄的給你！」

　　「你信箱那個才是對的！這個不是！」

　　「絕對不要點開看！！刪掉！！！」

　　「開信箱看那個！不要看這個！！」

　　「去看信箱！！！」

 

　　從此，凜音再也不敢點開伶美私下傳給她的任何網址。

 

 

　　

　　婚姻生活這麼久，凜音只跟朝夏攤牌過一次，那是他們關係的轉捩點，兩人對對方都再也忍無可忍。

　　凜音與朝夏身穿筆挺睡衣，夫婦兩人各踞床鋪一側，如武士般面對面正坐，仇人相見分外眼紅，劍拔弩張殺氣騰騰。

　　凜音率先發難。「鞋櫃裡超過一年沒穿的鞋，清掉。」

　　朝夏不甘示弱。「衣櫥裡超過一年沒穿的衣服，清掉。」

　　「櫥櫃裡超過一年沒碰的遊戲主機遊戲光碟，還有床底下那堆幾年前的汽車雜誌，清掉。」

　　凜音知道她打到了要害，因為朝夏的臉部肌肉開始抽搐，平常桃花桃花的眼睛裡開始出現危險的光芒，凜音突然有種不祥的預感。

　　啊喔。

　　「你所有複數以上的周邊產品，包括場刊雜誌唱片照片DVD寫真集報紙扇子別針貼紙以下族繁不及備載，反正只要跟銀河帝國有關的，全部只准留一個，其他清掉。」

　　嚶。

 

　　幾天後，她和朝夏一起開車出門，先去二手衣物店，再去二手書店，最後去遊戲專賣店。

　　她明白了朝夏有多愛她。

　　第二天，貨運小哥上門把她的幾大箱東西搬走，運去瀨音那邊寄賣。

　　朝夏看她的眼神變了，她知道。

　　那是攜手走過生命戰場的伴侶才會出現的同志情感。

 

　　「……鞋櫃有空格了欸。」朝夏站在玄關自言自語。

　　「你買一雙鞋，我就去買十張唱片。」凜音微笑。

　　她錯了，同志情感個頭，她們的婚姻就是一場恐怖平衡。

 

　　後來凜音沒買十張唱片，但她買了十二本雜誌（不一樣的！有四種！而且其中三種梨花花有上封面一種是整個男團當封面！）。

　　於是她只好咬牙束手看著朝夏耀武揚威帶回一雙醜爆了的大巨怪。

 

 

　　

　　伶美已經連續好幾天無精打采，凜音注意到了。她本來也覺得不宜過問，但公司最近要推出新商品，同單位的大家整天跑商展跑各個櫃點忙到發昏，她真的有點怕主力戰將伶美哪天突然請假或是怎麼了。

　　某天她下定決心，兩人一起離開百貨櫃上之後她就拉著伶美往美食街去。

　　「你不用回家伺候老爺嗎？」伶美無精打采地問她。

　　「我叫老爺自己伺候自己。」凜音領頭走進豬排飯專賣店。「吃吧，吃飽了就說吧，我現在不是你辦公室組長，我是你飯圈同擔，有福同享有難同當，為了繼續支持哥哥們我們要一起堅強的活下去……」

　　伶美突然「嗷──」地哀嚎一聲然後往飯桌上一趴，一隻手還有氣無力地握拳捶桌子。

　　「欸，怎麼了啦？」凜音有點嚇到。

　　「我不知道我還能不能繼續當飯了啦──」伶美悶住的聲音透過桌子傳出來。

　　聽著伶美娓娓道來，凜音一開始簡直想踹她然後要求她自己付晚餐錢，但聽到最後，凜音發現自己竟能感同身受。

　　伶美遭遇到非常沉重的心靈打擊，她最崇拜的太太退圈了。

　　「就是那個……」

　　「對啦就是我丟給你那個網址啦，那個寫O2編年史的太太，她還寫好幾篇文啊每一篇文都是幾十章長篇連載總字數好幾十萬的啊，她有一篇寫實向的我幾乎每天都要開來看幾遍的說，那篇是從梨花跟蘑菇一起進公司當練習生的時候開始，故事大概是這樣，就你知道梨花這個人比較社恐嘛，那蘑菇這種電波系的就很能把梨花帶出他自己的世界──」

　　「欸不好意思我家梨花並不社恐……」

　　「後來練習的時候有一次梨花不是腳骨折嘛，然後蘑菇就衝出來把他抱去醫院──」

　　「欸不好意思我怎麼聽說帶我家梨花去醫院的是另外一個團的那誰……」

　　「然後到了要組團出道的時候，公司本來沒有要讓蘑菇在這一團，結果梨花霸氣發言說如果他的團裡沒有蘑菇他就不出道了於是公司只好點頭──」

　　「欸不好意思誰跟你說一個還沒出道的小偶像有這麼大面子……」

　　「你到底要不要聽我說啦！」

　　「那你可不可以說重點啊？」

　　「喔，」伶美好像突然明白自己處於枯萎狀態，於是就又默默地枯萎回去，「對不起。」

　　「…好啦，快點說啦，太太退圈了。」凜音推推她。

　　「是啦，她退圈了，而且還把文都刪了！」

　　「阿咧？」

　　「什麼都沒有解釋，只有一句話『人總要長大，飯圈再見』。我不懂啊！她明明那麼愛O2，她一直說『這真是神仙cp』，一直說『他們兩個人我可以愛一輩子』，結果說變心就變心！我好生氣！」伶美說得都快哭出來，「我不知道啊，原來什麼感情都是假的，然後我就突然昏了，那我的感情大概也是假的？難道有一天我也會看著磨菇菇跟梨花花然後一點感覺都沒有嗎？天哪怎麼辦啦，我現在只要一打開O2的圖檔文檔影片我就突然覺得好難過好失落，我不要這樣啦──！」

 

　　讓一個人走出眼前陰霾的最佳方式，就是給他一個未來的希望之光。於是凜音決定她一定要帶著伶美去看一個多月後的演唱會，必須跑到另外一個城市才看得到因而得在外過夜的演唱會，她原本因為「家累」而覺得根本不可能去得成的演唱會。

　　而且她決定要拉著伶美一口氣連看兩天。

　　這都是為了友情、為了公司。

　　但問題是她的「家累」依舊沒有解決。

　　「想跟五個野男人去私奔，還要拿同事當擋箭牌？」朝夏捏著凜音的半邊臉，「不愧是我娶回家的老婆，有guts。」

　　凜音只能口齒不清的辯駁「梨花花才不是野男人，而且我說的是真的！」

　　朝夏突然一鬆手，轉身倒回沙發上長嘆，「唉，去吧，去吧。妻大不中留，老婆養胖了翅膀硬了就想飛了，剩下我一個糟老頭冷清清對孤燈獨守空房，鰥寡孤獨皆無所養……」

　　可惡，凜音在內心盤算著，這樣到底是有希望還是沒希望？

　　而且我才沒長胖！

　　「不要這樣啦，」凜音小企鵝般地踩著小碎步貼過去，「愛豆如衣服夫君如手足（梨花花原諒我！），人家心裡永遠只有你一個人的嘛，大哥～」

　　朝夏不理她。

　　「老大～大帥哥～」凜音擠到沙發上用頭毛蹭人。

　　朝夏依舊不理她。

　　「人家會補償你的啦～以後每天幫你搥背揉腿放洗澡水～」

　　「我們家又沒浴缸。」

　　「嗚～老大你大人不跟小女子計較啦我以後每天舉案齊眉溫良恭儉讓絕對不再強迫你吃小番茄……」

　　朝夏忍不住笑出聲，「好了啦，那麼想去就去啦，你難得自己出門玩一次……不過我有條件喔。」

　　「老大大，你最大，什麼條件？」凜音屏氣凝神。

　　「第一，不准花太多錢；第二，那兩天我要找小鳳他們來家裡開轟趴。」

　　「沒問題！」

 

 

　　請示獲得批准(?)之後，下一步就是找票。凜音她們決定得太晚，只剩下二手黃牛票可以買，打開網站一看一張比一張更天價。凜音無奈，只好找瀨音打聽消息，問問她知不知道有什麼比較便宜的可能管道。

　　瀨音很快回復。凜音沒料到的是，整個事件的刺激程度因此上升到新高度。

　　「我剛好有兩個認識的人要出票，良心價原價再加一點而已，不過她們的票都是前排搖滾區，聽說這次演唱會有濕身的環節，你們第一次參加可以考慮一下自己的接受程度，看要不要拿這麼前面的票。」

　　凜音不知道有沒有一種閱讀障礙是會挑字看然後把視野中其他字都霧化處理，她懷疑自己可能患上了暫時性的這種閱讀障礙，因為她的視網膜上只看得見兩個字。

　　濕身。

　　十分鐘後瀨音又傳了個郭富城演唱會的老新聞過來：「你不知道什麼是濕身的話可以看這裡。」

　　廢話她當然知道什麼叫做濕身，她只是，套用伶美剛才聽到這個消息所說的話（凜音自己是無論如何講不出這種話），「光用想的就已經濕了」。

　　濕身。

　　她家梨花花，濕身。

　　前排搖滾區近到可能被水潑到的位置。

　　濕，身。

　　Wet body。

 

　　她跟伶美二話不說把票搶下，然後對瀨音千恩萬謝。

　　神啊對不起，我有罪。

 

　　那天晚上朝夏要加班所以沒來接她，凜音帶著一顆猶如滾沸了一整天的重慶麻辣火鍋的腦子去搭公車，半路下車走進超市然後提著滷包醬包冰糖蔥薑蒜和朝夏最愛吃的五香豆干雞翅膀出來。

　　朝夏近半夜才回家，洗完澡拱進被窩以後開始用手指戳她，「喂，我聞到了，爐臺上鍋子裡是什麼好吃的？」凜音裝睡不回答。

　　那不是正在放涼的滷菜，那是贖罪券啊。

 

 

 

　　「還不睡？」已經倒在枕頭上的朝夏打了個大呵欠，推推背靠床頭還在滑手機的凜音，「每天都忙那麼晚還不早點睡，你是用肝在追星嗎你。」

　　「不要吵，我看完這一集就睡覺。」凜音繼續埋頭苦讀。「我想知道迴廊之戰誰贏了，超級在意。」

　　「什麼迴廊之戰……什麼！？」朝夏手忙腳亂抓眼鏡，爬起來往凜音身邊湊，「你在看銀英？我老婆什麼時候開竅的？啊，又是跟你那個偶像有關吧，不過沒關係，孺子可教孺子可教。好看嗎？」

　　「好看，超好看，」凜音露出夢幻般的微笑，「跟你說，梨花花說他從小的夢想就是成為萊茵哈特，從今以後我就是希爾德了。」

　　「希爾德？希爾德超沒存在感的好嗎？」朝夏嗤之以鼻。

　　凜音嘖一聲放下手機，真的是，什麼叫狗嘴裡吐不出象牙。

　　「人家是皇妃。」她一個字一個字說。

　　「超沒存在感的皇妃啊，吉爾菲艾斯都比她有存在感。跟你講，你不如當吉爾菲艾斯，明明他才是你家那個梨花花萊茵哈特的真愛，心頭永遠的白月光。」朝夏的手指逼近凜音鼻子。

　　「屁啦！」凜音一掌把手指揮開，「第四集就領便當的角色刷什麼存在感？我告訴你，要比真愛，同盟的楊威利都比吉爾菲艾斯像真──」

　　話說到一半沒完，凜音突然整個人僵住。

　　「啥？真什麼？真愛？」朝夏問。

　　凜音不答，她慢慢背轉過身去，慢慢把自己擺成標準的瑜珈嬰兒式，然後慢慢拉起棉被（包括朝夏身上的）把自己層層蓋住。

　　一分鐘後，朝夏忍不住伸手去搥棉被山山頂，「欸，又怎麼啦，妙蛙種子？」

　　棉被山沒有反應。

　　「再不理我我要叫你胖丁喔，」搥搥搥，「胖丁胖丁。」

　　棉被底下終於傳出聲音，「……我……」

　　「怎樣？」

　　「我被伶美附身了啦──！」

 

 

 

　　「如果我跟你說第十遍『這世界上沒有「口誤」這回事，說溜嘴洩漏的潛意識才是真正的自己，我認為你充滿可調教的潛能，來吧歡迎入教加入我們大家庭燃燒你的腐女魂』，我們的友情是不是會面臨嚴厲考驗？」

　　「是。」

　　「那我不說了，但你還是面對真相比較好。」

　　「你再說我真的不跟你一起去演唱會了喔，我警告你。」

　　「行，不說，我閉嘴。我慫，我不敢自己一個人去。」

　　「…其實我也不敢。」

　　「我們還是朋友對吧。」

　　「目前還是。」

 

 

 

　　最忙碌的時節總算過去，辦公室的大家都鬆了一口氣，身為組長的凜音於是在某天下午自掏腰包訂來一家頗有口碑的甜派蛋糕店（外加手搖杯冰咖啡），同時當然不忘夾帶私貨，要求店家在每片蛋糕都插上她親自手繪製作的五種「銀河帝國」單人頭像小旗子（每個人數量都相同，只除了蘑菇的她刻意少印一個，哼）。

　　外送小弟現身時，驚喜萬分的組員在辦公室裡高呼萬歲，眾人非常識相兼狗腿地拿著小旗子誇讚「好帥」「組長的本命最帥」，還有人更捧場地當場拍照上傳社群網站，凜音覺得自己進行了史上最成功的一次安利兼宣傳。

　　伶美花好一番功夫，把一個插著梨花旗的肉桂蘋果派與一個插著蘑菇旗的梨子派各切一半並修成相同大小，然後小心翼翼嚴絲合縫地拼在一起。

　　「你幹嘛不拿兩個旗子插同一塊蛋糕就好了？」凜音問她。

　　伶美張大嘴巴，用一種不可思議的表情看著她。

　　「這是O2，」她說，「O2的愛情才沒有那麼廉價。」

 

 

　　難耐的日子一天一天過去，演唱會的週末終於來到。凜音伶美一起請了星期五下午半天休假，兩人早上直接帶著行李去上班，中午就在辦公室同事「玩得愉快──」「羨慕忌妒恨──」的祝福聲中攜手離開。

　　在車站等巴士時，凜音斜眼看著伶美手中好大一個行李袋，「我們也就住兩晚，你怎麼帶得跟出國一樣？」

　　伶美噘起嘴，「就……就很多東西嘛。」

　　「……等一下，」凜音開始有種不祥的預感，「你到底帶了啥？」

　　「沒啥。」

　　「你否認的太快了喔。欸，喂，該不會是O2的什麼東西吧！？你搞什麼啊瀨音都跟你說了在現場對著團員刷cp tag是大忌你不要害我們被趕出去──」

　　「吼我不會拿出來啦！」伶美大喊，引得周遭其他等車的人轉過頭來看。

　　「你不拿出來你帶著幹嘛？」

　　「我花了好幾天熬夜做的，捨不得不帶啊……」伶美委委屈屈，「我沒有要帶去現場啦，萬一造成他們困擾怎麼辦，我只是想讓我cp離真人近一點……」

　　「好啦好啦，」這下換凜音覺得自己太兇惡，「欸，熬夜做的？拿出來借我看看行不行？」

　　「你想看？」玲美眼睛都亮起來，「啊不行不行現在不行，晚上去旅館再說。在這裡拿出來，要是被別的團飯還惟飯看到，他們又要上網去罵我們O2粉多囂張多會惹麻煩。晚上再說，晚上再說。」

　　「這麼戒慎恐懼？」凜音有點驚訝。

　　「你都不知道我們多麼小心卑微在求生，」伶美嘆氣，「嗑rps就是沒人權。」

 

 

 

　　陌生的城市，陌生的體育館，以及她再熟悉不過的五個人。

　　演唱會像是一場夢。

　　第一首歌的第一個音出來，凜音的眼淚就掉下來。〈千億星辰〉，那是她的入坑曲，某天偶然在youtube點到MV從此就被洗腦；副歌中段有她家梨花花solo的一小部分，那就是讓她從此墜落萬劫不復的瞬間。

　　而此時此刻，她站在近到看得清蓮水與七海鎖骨線條的距離，看見隊長凰稀昂首閉眼全身全心地投入唱出那一句：

　　──星辰歲月流逝千億，我只注視著你──

　　凜音死命擦掉眼淚，不管面紙是不是已經把眼妝揉花。她一定要好好看清楚這一刻，她要永遠，永遠，永遠記住這一刻。

 

 

　　散場時凜音跟伶美一邊吸鼻子一邊手拉著手出場，伶美東張西望找公車站牌，兩人都有種不知是因為爽還是因為累而快癱軟的感覺。

　　「剛才從出口出來的時候，」凜音突然說，「我聽到有人說『濕身也還好嘛，露太少了』，我突然好氣，要不是我沒力氣我當場就想罵人。」

　　「罵什麼？」伶美反問。

　　「……其實我也不知道，」凜音突然覺得虛脫，眼睛又開始發酸，「我就是生氣，想罵『你們這些人追什麼星不要追星了』。我就是覺得他們這麼棒，這麼辛苦，所有能在現場看到他們這麼美好的人說出來的每一句話都應該是讚美，只可以讚美，怎麼可以挑三揀四，挑個屁，你以為你什麼東西你挑個屁。」

　　伶美伸手攬過凜音肩膀拍了拍，「嗯，嗯嗯嗯，給你點讚。」

　　「算了啦，我腦子現在不太正常，無差別掃射狀態。」凜音掩面，她覺得自己又快哭了。「我完蛋了，明天還有一場，我看完可能會變團飯毒惟，如果你看到我在網路上用情緒化的用詞對別人開罵，麻煩你一定要打醒我。」

　　伶美嘆口氣「……或者我可以教你怎麼撕逼，O2粉最不缺的經驗就是撕逼跟被撕逼。」

　　「你為什麼還能這麼冷靜？你O2同框了欸。」

　　「O2整天都在同框啊，」伶美聳肩，「現場超爽，今晚的我是團飯不是cp飯。他們五個人都太好了，我要愛他們一輩子。」

　　凜音激動地跟著點頭。伶美又說：「我現在一點都不失落了，我覺得是那個自己莫名其妙出坑的太太錯過一個億。」

 

 

　　出乎她自己意料地，凜音第二天情緒反而沒有那麼強烈，雖然〈千億星辰〉一出來她還是熱淚盈眶。或許是接受過第一天洗禮，她此時覺得自己能像一個觀眾那樣去享受整場表演，而不再像第一天是被醍醐灌醉暈陶陶而無法思考。

　　而她覺得自己太幸運，因為台上五人或許也是經歷過第一天的適應期，第二天他們似乎台風更穩健、動作更有默契、也更知道挑時機挑地點與觀眾互動。

　　凜音想把這一切全都像錄影機那樣刻印在自己的大腦裡，包括她家梨花花的每一個聲音與動作，包括神木悠未那首獨唱〈故鄉〉（悠未的低音砲現場聽簡直耳道按摩），包括帥氣的蓮水與可愛的七海，甚至還包括那個蘑菇。雖然那傢伙在凜音心中仍然是「那個蘑菇」，但凜音也不得不承認那傢伙在你眼前跳舞的時候真好看。

　　哼。

　　下半場還有出乎意料的驚喜。濕身環節一開始，五人穿著灑滿銀色亮粉的黑衣出場；在全場一片激情吶喊聲中，隊長凰稀宣布：

　　「大家都知道吧？再過幾天就是我們大蘑菇緒月的生日，今天結束前我們會請大家為他合唱一首生日快樂歌，因為這傢伙最缺愛（其他三人湊上去拍打緒月，粉絲尖叫）。但是現在我們也要來點不一樣的，好不好？昨天這個環節唱的是〈Phoenix！〉，今天我們就要唱大蘑菇最喜歡的那首歌，回答我，那是什麼───！？」

　　數千觀眾的吼聲震耳欲聾：

　　「〈九十九年的愛〉！」

　　燈光瞬間全暗，觀眾嘶喊聲中清楚聽見凰稀的聲音：「三，二，一。」然後是悠未蓮水七海三人既華麗又詭異的A Cappella：

 

　　──倒數九十九年，諾斯特拉達姆斯的預言──

 

　　燈光亮起，重低音節奏淹沒會場，凰稀與緒月的高音合聲沖破天際，另外三人的低音rap如火山底的震動。

　　──詛咒即將實現，張開你蒼冰色的眼──

　　（不要看見，不想看見，不願看見）

　　──誰想拯救世界，誰又只想帶你墮入永劫──

　　（不要看見，不想看見，不願看見）

　　──將惡魔焚燒的渴望，將天使吞噬的時間──

　　（計時開始）

　　──出手吧斬斷命運的劍──

 

　　燈光顏色一變，五人在電吉他狂暴的間奏裡跳起機械舞，強烈光芒將濕透的五人照耀得如浮出海面的鋼鐵天使。突然間，凰稀從脅下把緒月一架，兩人默契十足舞動著的四隻手臂如同合體。

　　凜音身旁的伶美已經尖叫到聲音嘶啞。

 

　　散場時她們遇到瀨音，凜音大喜過望，因為伶美已經哭成走路都走不動的一攤泥。「他們太好了，」凜音和瀨音左右架著她，腳不點地慢慢扶出去，而伶美口中只是夢囈般的一遍又一遍重複著「他們太好了，他們太好了。」

　　走出體育館外，兩人扶著伶美坐到一張石椅上，看著洶湧人潮漸漸散去。「謝謝，抱歉麻煩你了。」凜音說。

　　瀨音擺手，「沒事。你要知道，親眼目睹別的飯被他們魅力暴擊到腿軟是我身為一個團飯人生最大的快樂。不過我看你們兩個還是別搭公車好了，你們住哪個旅館？我開車載你們回去。」

　　凜音正想哭著抱住瀨音感嘆飯圈處處有溫情，伶美已經搶先他一步，把一臉眼淚鼻涕全蹭到瀨音的大衣上。「嗚──瀨音你好好──他們也好好──我cp太好了──他們真的好好──好好──」

　　瀨音一邊安慰伶美一邊安撫凜音：「她沒事啦，我知道，我年輕時候第一次看現場也跟她差不多。」

　　半小時後，他們兩人在旅館門口下車，凜音突然有衝動要對瀨音遠去的車尾燈躬身下拜。

 

 

 

　　兩天夢幻般的時光終於畫下句點，隔天凜音一大早就起床去搭車。伶美說她中午要「跟神仙太太面基」「神仙太太想看我做的五大張O2應援橫幅」，凜音不太知道（也不想知道）那是指什麼，總之意思就是回程她們各自走就對了。反正一個人坐車也好，她在巴士上戴著眼罩耳塞舒舒服服補了個好眠。

　　幾小時候巴士終於進站，凜音伸伸懶腰拿起行李下車。她一出車站就遠遠看到朝夏的車，於是邊揮手邊跑過去，但愈靠近她卻愈遲疑，咦……車裡的人怎麼不像……

　　「大嫂好！」朝夏的大學學弟鳳真由從駕駛座下來，「奉大哥之命，來接大嫂回家！」

　　凜音卸下背包遞給鳳真由，自己坐進副駕駛座，「你大哥咧？這樣奴役你然後自己偷懶？」

　　「不是不是，大哥在打掃。」鳳真由把背包在後座放好，表情有點不好意思，「就……昨晚我們幾個人打麻將，然後自己煮火鍋，然後又有人抽菸有人喝酒，所以，嘛……大嫂你懂的。大哥說好歹清理一下，不然他怕你一進家門就要休夫。那我就自告奮勇來當車伕，是這樣的。」

　　「行。」凜音打了個寒顫。「你大哥贏了還輸了？」

　　「當然輸了。」

　　「我想也是。」凜音嘆氣，那個永遠沒有自知之明的遊戲黑洞啊……

　　回到家打開家門，迎接她的是這麼一幅景象：空氣裡還聞得到一點點菸味酒味，但好歹地板桌面全都是乾淨的，垃圾廚餘也都已經收好。電視螢幕上跑著賽車遊戲，瀨戶、望海和望海的女朋友真彩都拿著手把聚精會神，席地而坐的朝夏一見她回來馬上按暫停，「欸怎麼樣？我掃過了喔！滿意吧？」

　　凜音搖頭，「七十分。」

　　朝夏手摀胸口做出受打擊的表情，望海在一旁幸災樂禍，「我有提議用空氣芳香劑喔，你老公說不要。」

　　「拜託，那種香味比臭還臭。」朝夏把鼻子皺成一團。

　　「啊，介紹一下，」望海指著盤腿坐地上一個有點面生的年輕男孩，「我公司同事，彩風咲奈，剛搬來這裡，週末無聊我就把他找來一起玩。」男孩靦腆向凜音打招呼。

　　「他們欺負你的話就跟我講。喔，我有買那個什麼什麼堂的點心，給你們吃吃看。」她轉身走入廚房，背後傳來一陣此起彼落的「大嫂不用了啦」「大嫂去休息啦」「這樣不好意思啦」以及朝夏人未到聲先到的「我來我來我來」。

　　「吵死了，你們玩你們的，」凜音驅走朝夏，俐落把帶回來的甜點切好擺盤端到客廳，「不用管我，我來看你們誰會痛宰誰。」

　　電視螢幕上已經換了新遊戲，看來是分組對戰之類的。敵隊隊長望海率先拿了塊蛋糕，掰一半分給女朋友，又拿一塊給彩風，嘴上還有力氣說「你看看你看看，你老婆都陪你打電動，你都不陪你老婆追星。」

　　「欸，她嫁給我的時候我就這樣，」朝夏回嘴，「我娶她的時候她可不是這樣。」

　　「貨物售出概不退換。」凜音反唇相譏。

　　「假一賠十。」朝夏猛敲兩個鍵扔出一顆手榴彈，正式開戰。「嘿！」

　　瀨戶跟著起鬨，「大嫂你給他生十個，五男五女，組兩個團一起出道。」眾人哄堂大笑。

　　凜音又好笑又好氣，正想喝罵一聲你們這些人沒大沒小，卻發現自己的大腦已經不爭氣地開始取團名。

　　螢幕上一個穿短褲綁馬尾的人物被逼到角落，望海的女朋友真彩哀叫「啊！等一下！等一下我沒彈藥了我出不去啊啊啊不要打我我沒血了──」

　　「喂！」望海對著瀨戶和鳳真由怒吼，「你們竟然先圍攻女生！」

　　「因為先圍攻你們隊裡的男生根本沒意義。」朝夏一針見血。凜音瞥見望海彩風兩人的表情，嗯，這一針看來血流滿地。

　　玩過幾局，朝夏跟望海收拾起遊戲機，鳳真由拿出紙牌，大廚瀨戶進廚房用昨晚剩的火鍋湯煮麵，凜音代夫出征連贏兩局UNO。這時瀨戶已經把麵煮好，大家玩累了吃飽了也就散去，賓主盡歡。

　　只剩兩人的屋子突然整個安靜下來。朝夏一邊刷鍋子一邊問凜音「演唱會怎麼樣？過癮？」

　　「超級過癮，但是──」凜音閉上眼睛長嘆一口氣，「但是好累啊我的媽，現在才覺得累死了。你呢？轟趴如何？」

　　「差不多，」朝夏放下鍋子伸伸懶腰，「偶爾來一次很快活，要再多來幾次我也吃不消，我看大門小鳳他們大概也會吃不消。」

　　「我果然是只有跟你大眼瞪小眼的命。」凜音搖著頭去陽台拿吸塵器。「好慘。」

　　「同病相憐，同病相憐。」朝夏點著頭把洗好的碗盤架起來晾。

 

 

 

　　幾星期後某個假日，凜音朝夏夫妻倆手牽手去看電影，因為是大製作的戰爭片所以朝夏看得很開心，因為男主角是梨花所以凜音看得非常開心。

　　讓凜音更開心的是，散場後朝夏的嘴就沒停過，不斷誇這誇那，從特效誇到歷史考據再誇到動作指導，連她家梨花花都被朝夏誇說「難得欸，不曉得那些鏡頭是用替身，但是他很多正面近鏡頭那個拿槍啊臥倒啊看得出來有練過……」

　　凜音樂得魂都快飛上天，「我跟你講我跟你講，經紀公司說梨花花拍這部電影是真的請軍隊裡的教官來特訓……」

　　「難怪！對對對，他有個姿勢特別標準，就是他帶著女主角逃亡時候那個……」

　　「等一下！」凜音大叫著打斷朝夏。

　　「怎啦？」

　　她手忙腳亂往包包裡找手機，「你繼續講，我要錄音！」

　　朝夏瞠目結舌。

　　「不要這樣啦你自然一點，」凜音打開錄音功能，「你知不知道，我們這種女粉絲不管怎樣寫電影心得都會被圈外人一棒子打死成『閉眼吹』，如果我能加一段『我軍事迷的老公看了以後也說怎樣怎樣』，那個說服力會高一百倍啊拜託你了！」

　　「喔，好，好……那我繼續講喔，欸我講到哪啦？啊不然先講這個，女主角也選得好，夠正夠辣超能打，跟你那個偶像站在一起簡直荷爾蒙爆表，以前沒看過她演戲欸但是她在大銀幕上超搶戲的……」

　　凜音倏地關掉錄音功能，指甲在手機螢幕上敲出「喀」的一聲。

　　女主角？那個女主角？那個個子比她家梨花花還高的女主角？那個瘦成一把骨頭只剩一張大圓臉的女主角？那個演技有夠浮誇有夠三八的女主角？那個整天勾搭有婦之夫還把她家梨花花當備胎的超沒眼光女主角？那個最後還有臉哭著叫她家梨花花不要走的女主角？那個聲線清奇開口簡直像男生的女主角？

　　朝夏似乎是發現她臉色不善，「欸？幹嘛啦，難道我踩雷了？」

　　凜音微笑不語。怎麼，難道地雷會主動舉手告訴你「我是地雷我在這裡」嗎？你這個軍武專家鍵盤俠！

　　「行行行，怎麼辦呢老婆大人生氣了，待我思考一下……有了，」朝夏突然開始搖頭晃腦，「我說呢，其實女二才真正耐看，個性也好，嫁給那種渣男老公實在浪費。你看她安慰男主角那場戲，老實說我覺得這兩人真是配一臉……」

　　「真、真的？」凜音不敢置信，難道她老公會讀心？

　　「真的。」看見凜音的表情變化，朝夏只是嘆口氣搖搖頭，「唉，認識這麼久，我還不了解你喜歡哪種型的嘛……」

　　凜音哭泣著投入朝夏懷抱。有夫如此，妻復何求。

 

 

　　幾天後，上班時她偷了個空跟伶美互丟訊息，兩人有志一同把女主角翻來覆去diss好幾遍，連「讓我們忙內去男扮女裝都比那個女的適役」這種話也講出來，凜音全身毛孔像吃了人參果一樣通暢，連伶美開始藉機嚷嚷O2大法好，凜音都覺得自己可以大人大量肚裡撐船。

　　「……啊我快憋死了但現在沒人可以講只有你能聽我講，你覺不覺得演情婦那個超級像蘑菇，超、級、像、蘑、菇！如果不是導演是O2黨，那就是梨花花藉這個機會公器私用給蘑菇刷存在感，如果這不叫真愛什麼才叫真愛……」

　　齁，你也只敢跟我私聊的時候哼哼哈哈這些，有本事你上網公開發言，保證讓你下一秒就被全世界圍剿……凜音正這麼想著，但她的臉突然綠了，因為她腦海裡此時浮現演情婦那位女演員的模樣，被伶美這麼一說，她發現這人還真的有那麼一點像蘑菇。

　　而且，凜音的臉更綠了，她家梨花花在戲裡跟情婦有床戲！雖然礙於偶像包袱所以很隱晦，但畢竟是床戲！　

　　床戲！她家梨花花！跟一個長得像那個蘑菇的女人！

　　凜音覺得自己的廣島被投下一顆原子彈。

　　她決定展開報復攻擊。

　　「我跟你講，」凜音飛快打字，「昨天晚上，我活逮我老公（饅頭臉那個）上網找女主角的資料，我氣炸了。」

　　伶美馬上回訊：靠夭，所以你當場上演馴夫記？

　　凜音回訊：of course。我抓著他狠狠唸一頓，說他簡直眼睛有問題審美觀崩壞。結果他居然回我一句話害我不知道怎麼辦。

　　伶美遲了幾秒才回訊：……什麼話？他生氣啦？

　　凜音笑了，敲鍵盤的指頭都帶著勝利風響。

　　「不，他說『真的嗎？我審美觀有問題嗎？可是我每次看到你每次都覺得啊這真是宇宙世界霹靂無敵第一大美女欸，怎麼辦？』害我都不知道怎麼回答。」

　　伶美一直沒回訊。凜音抬起頭，看見隔著四五張辦公桌的伶美正隔空對她齜牙咧嘴無聲咆哮還比手劃腳，從口型判斷大概是「放閃個屁啊老公嘴甜了不起啊」之類的話。

　　凜音心底呵呵一聲，低頭繼續工作。唉，沒辦法，誰叫她命好，這天底下就偏偏她有一個全世界最完美的老公。

　　以及一個全世界最完美的老公。

 

 

　　（You are my Love, my only Star　完）


End file.
